Smallville Heavily Broken
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: When Clark Kent walked out of Chloe Sullivan's life, she cried for all she was worth, cried for the friend she had lost and cried for the tiny soul who would never know who its father was… Starts from when Clark left Chloe in 'Doomsday' Chlark. Please R


Smallville- Heavily Broken

Inspired by the Veronica's song, 'Heavenly Broken'

Date: 14th of December 2010 7:15pm*

Summary: When Clark Kent walked out of Chloe Sullivan's life, she cried for all she was worth, cried for the friend she had lost and cried for the tiny soul who would never know who its father was…

Season: Starts from the end of Season Eight's 'Doomsday' after Clark walks out on a distraught Chloe.

Pairing: Chlark

Rating: M15. Deals with adult issues and contains course language and sexual references

Heavily Broken

Heavily Broken

Prologue

My whole word stopped, everything froze. I couldn't believe what was happening nor comprehend the words my best friend uttered. All I heard was 'goodbye Chloe' and then he left. The one person who had always stood by me- left me in the darkness. All I could do was hold my stomach to stop from vomiting as I sobbed endlessly, he _left me. _Clark finally left me.

I sat down on the dank concrete, pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face on my knees. I had never felt so broken. I didn't want to eat ever again. I never wanted to smile, or laugh. I am ghost of my former self… But that is fine with me. I don't want to breathe on this earth any longer. I close my eyes tighter and vomit all over myself.

If only Clark knew what he had done? He didn't cause Jimmy's murder, he never impaled a rod deep into my ex husband's chest. No. But he had stabbed me right in the heart after all the bullshit I went through this year. He _still _left. If only he knew, but, I knew something he didn't. Something he wouldn't even count on. The only shred of hope I had was deep within me, not dectectable but still there.

When I was possessed by Brainiac, something had happened. It appeared in a dream I had last night, just before the fight broke out between Doomsday and Clark. I saw myself, wide black eyes, wispy blonde hair; I drugged Clark with red kryptonite. They were fragments of a broken memory I had of Brainiac. Whatever motive Brainiac had…he got what we wanted. The rest of the dream involved discarded clothes and a very horny Kal emerging. I wouldn't call it rape. I would call it stealing. Someone had _stolen_ my soul and replaced it was a stone cold _killing_ machine, someone who obviously wanted an heir. Someone who _knew _Clark would provide their child with all the power unimaginable to others. I am not sure how Brainiac managed to get Kal to sleep with her or him, but it had happened.

After Jimmy's funeral, I came up to talk to my best friend…a pregnancy test in my back pocket; I was going to take it once I told him. I was going to tell Jimmy later, but now, he was dead. I never got the chance. I would have even told Lois or Oliver… I didn't know what I was going to do, but Clark would surely look after me… but I was wrong.

On the floor now, I retrieve the pregnancy test and fresh tears spring. It reads _positive…_

Chapter One: Three months too late

I dress as normal as I do every morning. As I have for the last three months since that day. I attack my hair with a brush, I shower and I put my make-up on. It's a shield. I am a strong woman who is now carrying an alien/machine/monster baby. _No one _is going to know about this. Not even Clark. I daren't speak his name ever again. Not even that name deserves to be spoken. I call him many names, prick, bastard and my personal favourite _asshole- _because he hurt me in more ways no will ever understand.

I don't dwell on anyone or anything. I bury myself in work. I bury myself deep until my sleep deprivation catches up and I end up in a sleep so deep, I'm not sure I will wake. In most cases, almost every, I don't want to wake up.

I walk into the Isis Foundation at six in the morning. I do the same every morning. I open up the place, sort through my emails and type back responses faster than anyone could flinch. I keep a small mug of decaf by my side as I write. I bury myself in the weird and unexplained. I open one email and then another and another. Before I know it, I am swimming in a whirlpool of the meteor infected. My first client is Violet. She reminds me of lot of Bette. She is seventeen, has almost black hair streaked with pink and an incredible meteor power- empathy, the ability to feel what others feel. If Violet is lucky enough, she can make a person feel what she feels by a single touch.

She enters, looking tired, her hair loose and shielding her face like a black velvet curtain. She manages a small smile, though forced; she knows I appreciate the effort. She doesn't know about the baby or anything else for that matter. I would never let her get that close…I just couldn't.

The appointment flows the same as every other has; I smile and listen intently to her stories. She has met a boy…no a man. She describes him a mysterious, with shaggy dark hair, eyes as green as emerald and a black cape twisting and turning in the breeze as he looks on the night life. My heart skips a beat no matter how I try not to let it. Could she possibly have seen Clark…as in Clark _Kent…? _I wouldn't hope nor hold my breath. He had been gone for three months…there was no way he'd reappear back in town for a friendly coffee. The fact was he had moved on…and I should too. Shaking my head absent mindedly I swallow, preparing myself to ask further questions.

"This man you've met," I began slowly, I tried to form a picture in my head. What would he look like now? I imagined his dark hair falling in careless waves in a longish cut. The same cut he took on when he lived in Metropolis as Kal. I imagined a solemn expression on his face while he looked on to the world. I just couldn't get my head around it… Violet noticed and smiled awkwardly.

"_Chloe_," she said in a thick voice as she placed her hand on top mine. The air around me seemed to disappear, suddenly I wasn't in the dimly lit Isis foundation…I was on top of what looked like Metropolis. The air was thick and grey with pollution and the sky was setting a dark purple and pink, the people below looked bleak and grey- depressed even. What had become of everything I once knew? Surely there was someone to shed some light on this…someone who could chase away the darkness and instill light in this somewhat dull place. Even in the growing darkness of the sunset, the yellow sun was bright and big. It was slowly disappearing…but strays of sunlight reflected on the back of a black cape. I blinked bringing my hands up to rub my eyes in disbelief. I noticed my nails were painted black and chipped all over- I was seeing through Violet's eyes…being inside her body for now. The sunlight danced on the black cape that fluttered in the wind with such calming motion…I studied the figure hard. The man was very tall, six foot four, maybe even five? He had long lean legs that while seemed muscular were covered by thick black pants. The figure had a strong back from what I can see…not an inch of flab present, and it was in a long tight black leather jacket. I realized the cape was the back of this somewhat strange jacket. I studied the dark haired man carefully. I bit my (Violet's) bottom lip and then the man turned towards me.

It was Clark alright. He looked at least three years older, not as if he was aging but his face was hard, his eyes were drawn downwards and alert, and his hair was longer than usual. He seemed scruffy yet sharp at the same time. How that was possible, I didn't know… But I know I wanted to find out. I slowly walked closer towards him, even if I am in another body, I was going to approach him. I took in a deep breath, surprised it didn't snap him out of his gaze, and walked towards him. I knew I was very close on the edge of the building, I also know I wasn't in my own body. But I don't care. All I want is to look Clark in the eyes and see if there is any shred of human emotion left within him.

I take a few more steps which feel like strides…as if I'm gliding across the roof of whatever building I was on. I felt light on my feet, as if I was going to not stop, as if I were to completely miss the edge of this building and glide over. Taking in a shaky breath I cleared my throat, not knowing whether I should have tapped him on the back or called his name. But he took notice; he turned around so quickly, I knew he was using his super-speed.

_Show-off._

I could remember the times Clark wanted to be anything but different, to do what ever it took not to show his true self. To hide his powers (including super-speed) like it was a horrible curse that had been cast upon him so long ago.

Those days were long gone, I knew that right now. The pair of normally gentle blue green eyes were now glaring at me warningly. He obviously didn't like to be disturbed while he was 'on patrol' I guessed.

"What do you _need_…" Clark said in a very low somewhat challenging tone. He bore his eyes into mine, as he obviously knew he could get me to talk quickly with that death like stare. "_Chloe...?"_

His voice was dark, cold and made me feel scared all over again. I was planning to laugh and ask him how he knew I was actually Chloe in Violet's body. But the days of him joking with me, seemed to be over. Clark didn't like waiting for an answer, so he turned his back coldly and continued to stare down at the people of Metropolis. His black 'cape' fluttered through the night silently and his breathing was barely audible. I knew he was becoming impatient.

I am never one to back down, so I dug down as deep as I could, yanked his steel like body towards me with all the strength I could muster and glared into the green grey eyes of my former best friend.

"_What?" _Clark responded in his icy voice. I didn't back down.

"I came to find out why the hell you walked out on me when all I needed was a friend." My voice began to shake and deep down I knew he didn't care. My chest began to hurt and I began to become irrational. "Why after all these _years_ of friendship, you left me in a hell hole I could barely climb out of! Why you acted like a selfish jerk and left me with nothing!" I was screaming now, and it was raining hard. "Why you don't give a flying _fuck, _what's happening to me now and what has happened! Why you're a selfish, inconsiderate-"

"Go, _Chloe." _Clark said in a different tone altogether, he sounded hurt- but I couldn't be sure. I held onto the last shred of hope I had in myself and did not budge.

"I'm not _going _any where Clark." I barked back just as icily as he had before. He thought he could just leave, drown himself in patrolling and then be left to wallow in his own self pity because he had made one of the biggest mistakes. That _he _could be upset that I lashed out at him.

"You have _no _right at all to be upset!" I seethed, "I am not going any where until you give me the answers I _damn _well came for!"

That was obviously the last straw for him; he stalked up to me, his feet thumping on the ground so hard it shook. He looked into my (Violet's eyes) and screamed.

"GO!"

"No!"

"Get OUT of my life and never come back! Do you understand me!"

"Like _hell _I will!" I yelled at him, hoping every word stung, every scream rang in his ears and every word pierced him like he pierced me.

"What do you want from me, Chloe?" His voice was still low but incredulous at the same time. "Huh? Do you want me to tell you that if I come back that everything is going to be back to normal! You know that's not true. You know the risks I took telling you my secret, by staying on earth and become close to humans. You know no matter how many times I tried to throw you off my trail, you just wanted to follow it all the more. And you also know _deep _down, I am responsible for Jimmy's death! But you just can't face that, can you?

"I can't _face _something that is not true Clark."

*******To Be Continued*******

This is a short end to almost a full chapter I am going to post the rest but I need you to tell me

*What you think of the plot outline

*If you think Chloe and Clark are in character

*Oh and please NOTE: I am still deciding about this conversation between Chloe and Clark. It does happen but I still tossing up how it can be real if Chloe is in Violet's body?

Please read and review! :) It'll make my day.


End file.
